


Crush

by ghibliterritory



Series: Kidge Week [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kidge Week 2017, keith is pining hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibliterritory/pseuds/ghibliterritory
Summary: Pidge is an appealing figure, at least to Keith. How bad can it get?





	

Keith had always been cursed with crushes.

 

Bad enough that a guy had to like all these people from the sidelines like any normal teen, it sucked even more so when literally none of those crushes turned into anything more. No one had even really returned the feeling. He didn’t mind, he’d learned to accept this cursed fate after a while.

 

He didn’t expect anyone else to really affect it anymore. Until she stepped into his life.

 

Pidge was a distant link. He first met her as Katie, the younger sister to Shiro’s best friend. He assumed they would click instantly. And they would have- had they not been two of the worst communicators on the planet. Keith watched her and Matt leave from his bedroom window, his thoughts stuck on the girl.

 

They met next as freshmen, placed in the same English class. Keith recognized her face, but not the rest of her. She was different. Short and scraggly hair, glasses too big for her face, uncaring attire, and a whole new name to fit perfectly- he didn’t know why, but the change really appealed to him. He desired to be her friend from that moment on. He sat close to her every day, worked with her on table-partner projects, and maybe cracked some jokes that he could see her smile at. But beyond that, nothing much had happened to build a friendship.

 

So when Lance threw his first (and should have been his last) house party, Keith was grateful for the Latino for the only time in his life thus far.

 

He knew that Lance was not so distantly linked to Pidge, his best friend working with her in the robotics club. He knew if Hunk was going, Pidge would. He made sure to learn she was before he rushed home and planned this whole elaborate scheme to catch her eye. He’d talk really loudly while in the same room with her, about something she liked, and hope for the best.

 

The way he ended up catching her attention was something pouring beer on his head.

 

It was purely by accident, that was rest assured- but Pidge had seen it, and come up to knock some guy’s teeth in.

 

They talked the whole rest of the night, and Keith took her home. Even though he smelled like beer and felt disgusting, he couldn’t be happier. Their friendship had been formed, and it carried on without a hitch. They talked about the endlessness of space, a mutual hatred for English class, another mutual hatred for Lance, and the vague ideas of what could be in their universe, or others. Everything was possible for them. They learned this on after school rides to Sonic, or marathons of the stupidest shit (it ranged from Stephen King based horror movies to classic Power Rangers). They knew almost everything about each other. They were inseparable by junior year.

 

Maybe that’s when Keith started to crush on her.

It was so small at first. A stronger desire to be around her. Stuff like that. Then the idea of being with her slipped into his head. Holding her, kissing her, doing all those things that couples did in movies. It called out to him, and he wanted it. All of it.

 

The first week with this crush was unbearable. He would see her and talk to her and only imagine those things, finding her appearance a whole new type of beautiful. The first months was even worse as it all slowly progressed to him writing shitty poems on the edge of his notes and trying to imagine if they had a future together. Only Shiro knew, and he thought it was adorable, which didn’t help.

 

Every day was one of those romcom montages. Every second was one he wanted to be in private with her, whispering secrets or lying his lips on her cheek. He would stare, blush when she teased him and wonder if he should do something about it. Make a move. He tried to, whether he thought it was a good idea or not. He wrote out so many notes, tried to memorize and use the terrible pickup lines that Lance used on the other girls. None of them worked. He never gave her the notes, and the pickup lines just made her laugh.

 

Keith was beginning to feel hopeless. He couldn’t even get a cheesy pickup line to work, how would he manage to score a date with such a great girl? It was almost the end of their senior year at this point of desperation. There was no way he could do it before everyone graduated. There was nothing for him to do.

 

Until Lance came running at him from Zoology. As per usual.

 

It wasn’t a surprise to see his friend bounding toward him, ready to tackle him in the hallway before they met the others in the student parking lot. What did surprise him was the excited look on his face, and the lack of a tackle as he stood there in his excitement.

 

“Keith, dude, you won’t believe the news I have for you!” Lance said, not giving the other a chance to reply. “So you know how Hunk likes to poke through Pidge’s bag and read her diary and stuff like that? Well, he read a journal entry a while back talking about some guy she liked, and he kept up every day for some news, and we got a name! Guess who it is!”

 

Lance bit his lip in excitement, and Keith felt his heart stop. Oh god, it wasn’t gonna be him, he could feel it. Did he want to even know? Would he be able to keep himself for being heartbroken? “As against sneaking through her stuff, I’m curious. And clueless. Who?”

 

“You!” Lance said, practically jumping out of his skin. “Which is great! We’ve needed a couple in this friend group, and Shiro and Matt don’t count. Oh, wait, that’ll be weird since they’re dating and they’re you guys’ brothers… Well, you’re adopted so maybe it won’t matter…..”

 

He continued to ramble, but Keith had stopped paying attention, letting the truth sink in. She actually liked him? Him? Clumsy, greasy, awkward Keith? How? When? Where? Why? What? That’s all he could think of driving home, going through his nightly routine and flopping into bed. At some point before going to sleep, though, he smiled. She  _ liked _ him. Clumsy, greasy, awkward Keith was liked. By his own crush, no less.

  
He bet his money on the pickup lines.


End file.
